Moshis vs Ghosts
Moshis vs Ghosts was an event in Moshi Monsters, themed for Halloween. The event began on October 17th 2013 but was confirmed on October 7th where an image was posted on the homepage. It is unknown when it will finish but it may be permanent, like the Great Moshi Beanstalk. You can access Moshis vs Ghosts by visiting Goosebump Manor. You get Ecto Gloops when you are blasting ghosts, but you only get one Ecto Gloop if you use the sweep ability. Plot When the ghost of Dr. Strangeglove's hand rose from the grave one gloomy Halloween, all it really wanted was to rejoin the doctor...and maybe play a bit of pat-a-cake. But it was not to be. When the ghostly hand saw that he had been replaced by a magical, mechanical glove, he flew into a rage and vowed to take revenge not just on Strangeglove but on ALL the residents of Monstro City! He scuttled off to Goosebump Manor and, using a dark and dangerous spell, opened a doorway to the next world. Soon, the streets of the city crammed with spooky spectres and ghasty ghouls! It would take a team of Monsters with nerves of steel - as well as Tamara Tesla's high-tech ghost-blasting gear - to put things right again... Ecto Gloop Bar Rewards *Rox *XP *Haunted TV *Haunted Mirror *Ghost Costume *Hoolio the Creepy Crooner (Completed Ecto Gloop Bar, which is worth 10,000 Ecto Gloops) Parts House 1 - Things That Go Bump in the Night Rewards *Part 1 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 2 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 3 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 4 - Glob (Members only) Release Date *October 17th 2013 House 2 - The Moshling From the Black Lagoon Rewards *Part 1 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 2 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 3 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 4 - Marsha (Members only) Release Date *October 24th 2013 House 3 - Full Moon Moshling Rewards *Part 1 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 2 - Randall (Members only) Release Date *October 31st 2013 House 4 - The Night of Living Moshlings Rewards *Part 1 - 100 XP + 100 Rox *Part 2 - Jibbly (Members only) Release Date *November 7th 2013 Trivia *Several of the areas are named after classic horror films and poems: **''The Moshling from The Black Lagoon'' is named after The Thing from The Black Lagoon **''The Night of the Living Moshlings'' is named after The Night of the Living Dead **''Things That Go Bump in the Night'' is the penultimate line in a Scottish horror poem. *A plant that heavily resembles Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors can be seen part one of Night of the Living Moshis Gallery Parts House 1.png The moshling from the black lagoon house.png House 3.png House 4.PNG Things_that_go_bump_in_the_night_logo.png The_moshling_from_the_black_lagoon_logo.png full moon moshling logo.png Night_of_the_living_moshlings_logo.png Ghosts MvsG ghost2.png MvsG ghost0.png MvsG ghost1.png MvsG ghost3.png MvsG ghost14.png MvsG ghost9.png MvsG ghost6.png MvsG ghost13.png MvsG ghost11.png MvsG ghost10.png MvsG ghost4.png MvsG ghost12.png MvsG ghost15.png MvsG ghost8.png MvsG ghost5.png MvsG ghost7.png Other Halloween2013 part1 ruh comingnextweek v2 b9c317594048258c25cf2b46546fb124.jpg Halloween-Coming-Soon 1be29b71e0cd46f76054920986c64610.jpeg Homepage 1.jpg MVG PU 1.PNG Bubble blaster.jpg Moshi vs ghosts widget.jpg 3.png|Countdown 2.png 1.png Category:Missions Category:Articles for Cleanup